Super stars and cake
by Nicy-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a moddel that lives in New York . What will happen when she bumps into an old freind ? Most characters are very OC ! Parrings Naruhina , Sasusaku , Nejiten and shikaino
1. Chapter 1

**A/N + Disclaimer read review and of course the classic disclaimer i dont own Naruto . Please enjoy relax and recoperate while reading one of my many fan fic's **

She began fixing her hair in the mirror it was realy long and it shone brighter than the sun . A voice called over from a bed of feathers .

"Hinata are you ready for your photos to be taken yet "?

A girl with a dress on and her hair up in buns eather side of her head smilled at her while she walked over.

"You will be interviewed and have your photos taken by _Hello and pick me up ._ So prepare your self ."

**Hinata's prov**

Here iam in yet another studio im Hinata Huga and iam 19 years old my day's in that school is over and know iam doing the family bissines moddiling and uh show bizz more moddeling than any thing . Cat walks maggazines some one asked me to do a photo shot for their porno mag no way im leting disscusting perfertied men eye up my naked body in a porno mag . Last week was hell at a party and my cussin who is ment to be my body gard said that we had to hide because a load of crazy fans had got in and were going to get me . He draged me to a room up stairs and took me in a cubberd before i knew it he was kissing me and then trying to rape me if i hadent of bit his hand he would of got away with it . Good never am i taken him to a party again he was drunk at the time but i had a fealing he was all sobberd up at that point. Uh Ten ten the girl who helps me with my interviews ect. whent to a party with him not that long ago . She's put on some pounds since then wondering if he got her and she wasent so lucky ? oh well going to a party tomorrow and the next day and the next and the next . Mondays our school renunion party . Gotta get to that !! oh well heres my photographers . Lets get started .


	2. Chapter 2

**Other side of New York **

"Meow meow prr prr "

a ginger cat began curciling its masster . He then picked it up and took it over to the sofa . He sat it on his knee .

**Narutos prov **

Another day of guff . I dated like two girls got five of there numbers but i didint even whant them far or less go on the dates . I didint whant to hurt there fealings but hay i love some one who my freinds think i would never get a chance with so they try all this . I never noticed her untill near the end of the school years and even then i never asked her on date . Know she's working as a star and if people find out they will be like oh you just whant to be famous blah blah blah huh . She wont be at that renunion next week probably shame oh well still going . HUH but Hinata she just has stolen my hart for her own personal plesuare and it hurts to know that we will never be .

Hinata's pent house .

She steadally walked into her pent house packing her clothes . Suddenly her phone rang .

" Hello". She said .There was sobing at the other end of the phone .

"Ohh Hinata you must help please ." the voice said .

"Ten ten ohh whats wrong why are you crying "? Hinata asked very worried.

"Well you see i whent home early on my way home i wonderd if the reson for my sickness was possibly not actually an bug so i whent in the chemast and then huried home i took a test and well im...Pregnant with...Nejis baby !"Ten ten said .

Hinata gasped . "No way but how " ?

She pretended that she never had an idea of how it happend . I mean come on this was Neji her cousin who tried to rape her.

"Well..." She began her story. Hinata could not belive it at all . He never sexuially insulted her . She did it of free will but only weeks after it was she dumped .

A little later Hinata fell on her bed looking throgh a book . It was her school photo album . She pulled her blankets around herself and sat in the light of a lamp . She came across a picture that was titeld group Seven she looked at the boy with blonde hair and blue eye's he had a cheeky smile on his face she looked closer and noticed something on his arm it was a faded love hart drawn on with pen it said N.U 4 H.H on it Hnata's hart pounded . She silently wisperd Naruto Uzimaki and ran her fingers down his photo before turning out the lights .


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto at the Shop's

"_**HM Hinata . You have changed . In more ways than one."**_

He said trying his best to ignore her breast's . He decided to bye the magazine and a soft drink .

He payed at the counter and then walked out.

He was walking down the street when he bumped into Gaara and NJ.

"Huh Gaara NJ oh and who is this young man" he asked

He was looking at a toddler in a push chair .He had red scruffy hair and big saphire blue eye's .He was in his own world at this point in time and was reading a book .

"This is our sweet little Todd he's three in April the 22 . He loves his book it's aboght sand ." NJ said chearfully

She leaned her head on Gaara's sholder and he rapped his arms around her tight .

"Haha yeah guese he get's it from his dad then "! Naruto chuckled .

"Well he aint got it from me ." NJ laghed .

"Going to the renunion Naruto "? Gaara asked .

"Yup how boght you's ?" They nodded " Great see ya's there by " Naruto said as they waved each other off .

Weight problem's !!

Hinata scoffed down a cake . She had bean to millions of party's with cake . Oh god do stars love their cake .She then whent to her bathroom to cheek her weight. What she saw shocked her .

" I-I-I IM 10 STONE ." She screamed.

She had to be a perfect 7 not 10 . It was the cake and binji food's she had bean eaten lately she knew it was true . She had no time it was party night and she couldent woory over a little weight problem . There was a dress she had to put on then her hair then her make up and then her limo there was already on it 's way just incase of traffic .She was dressed and in the limo in no time . At the party photographers began taken pic's and triying to interview her while all her old school mates walked passed . Naruto was the only one to notice her problem and came zooming to the rescue . He lifted her of her feet bridle stiyle and into the hall were he sat her down but as he did this she jumped up rapping her arms around his neck and huging him tight . They both blushed as the camera crews began taken more pic's and then were trailed off by gards .

"Thanks N-Naruto kun i havent seen you in age's "she said .

He gulped "yeah uuuuuh" .

She smiled at him .

"Hay that partys awaiting ." He said pointing to a door .

"Yeah let's go" She laghed and they whent throgh


	4. Chapter 4

BIG THANKS TOSasuSaku4eva AND 4NARUTO AND THE MANY OTHERS WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME AND ALLSO REVIEWED WITH THIS STORY !!!! LOVE YAS ALL !!

Party party party !!

Naruto and Hinata were over bye the snack table chating over cake and sushi .

"It's a pitty they never had ramen here i know just how much you like your ramen Naru kun !!" Hinata laghed .

A blushed then formed across his face . She still insistead on calling him by that name . He cuould not put his finger on it but every time she said his name his cheeks began to glow a bright red and it just made him feal warm and fuzzy inside . Allso what realy took his breath away was the fact she was wareing a low clevlage top and he just couldnt keep his eye's off that area, infact he felt something so wrong and disscusting to him happen in the lower section of his body . He shiverd and tried his best to keep his eyes of of that area for a very long time allthogh that was profing very difficult for him . Oh god why did she have to look so stuning in the out fit it was the most gorgeouse white dress he had ever sean it was glitterd and she wore heals and a scarf to match the colour of it . She wore pastaly blue eye shadow and pale pink lip gloos . How he longined for her lips to colide with his to taste her to feal her nowing he could hold her in his arms to give him some prof thats this was real and not make balive . He craved her like a heavy smoker would crave a fag excepte this was a powerfull craveing of love sweet love . Why ,why did he have to fall for someone so out of his reach it would of bean esear if he had spoken up in college but ..no . He was just to unconfadent . The night was still young hay mabe even an opertunite to have a dance with her.

"Uh H-Hinata chan would you like to ..oh i duno dance with me ?"

Priparing himslf for the worst he was only hugely misstaken .

"Naru kun id love to ."

They danced the night away and under cover paperatzie got away with sneak photos of the two perfect for the local paper and magazines . In the cornor of the big room Gaara and NJ stood talking then kissing beffore allso shifting to the dance floor . Sakura was injoying herself it looked as if her day's would be brighter since she and Sasuke were now going out . Ino and Shikamaru coulldnt make it for Ino was in hospital after just having her baby a day ago . It was a gorgeous healthy baby girl with dark brown hair and big blue eye's that were perfect . She was a helthy 8 pound baby and was on her way home soon were they would soon be greated . Kiba was there and he had a guest with him a very speciall guest . She had red hair and Green emerald like eye's her name was Yumi and they were to be married next year . Shino had a girl with him allso she had purple hair and blue eye's but they were making out under a table like after twenty minuites into the dance . Rock Lee had a girl with him her name was trissia she had brown hair with blonde streaks throgh it and they were to be married in a weeks time . Choji was traveling the world . He had become a food cridic and was with his wife a very butiefull girl with long white hair down to her weighst and blue eye's like no other her name was Amy and her father and mother were highly traind profesionals out to stop a group called the hair hunters buts thats another fan fic for another program . Tenten was over in a corner talking to Neji before dragging him to the roof .

Tenten's secret

Neji had a fealing he was being draged to the roof for a different matter . Once they got there it was a stary nigth sky with a butiefull moon . He spun her round for her to face him leaning in he kissed her . She pulled away thogh leaving Neji confuced . "Neji dont please you will just make this harder for me ." She said tears in her eyes .

" Listin i whant us to be together but after what happend in our last relationship it might make you change your mind . Neji ..im..im .. Im having your baby and im six months gone ahh oh dont be angry ".

Tears streamed down her face soon they trickled onto Neji's as he captured her into a sweet kiss that lasted for ever well to them it did any way . When they parted Tenten looked straight into his eye's sighing .

"I sapose that you have a good idea then since you seam to willing to have me back".

Neji looked deep into her eye's .

" My sujestion is not important right know ..listin the reson i broke up with you in the first place was that i thoght it would save me the pain ... I was going to propose to you but i thoght you would say no so to save me the heart break i thoght i would dump you and find someone beter..But who was i kiding no one can be beter than you Tenten ..So here is my sujestion ..Marry me and we will bring this child up together ".

Tenten broke down in his arm's .

"Ohh Neji let's ".

They laghed and kissed the night away as both of them decided to keep their hands tight on her stomach where their child lay .


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to..

RasenganFin

Miyaki Kurata

Danimals21

SasuSaku4eva

4naruto

Boby09

Bullet Babe  
magic donut ()

ruth

Thanks 4 ur advise and all of your reviews . Here have a cookie . I love yas !!

End of a great day .

Naruto looked at her while she wasn't looking taken a last glimpse of her . The music had faded away with the night as every one left the room Hinata and Naruto stayed behind .

"Here it's my cell number if you give me yours we can text K" . Hinata said.

She handed over a slip of paper . He looked at it and smiled like the sun .

"Thank's ..Hina Chan ". He grinned

He also had a name for her they laughed .

"Need a lift home Naru kun ..it's a limo "? Hinata asked.

Hoping for the answer to yes . He gave her the thumbs up and smiled . Not a yes but technically it was .  
They jumped in the limo as more paparatcae took photos while they weren't looking .

"Wooow nice limo yours or a rental ? Never mind that this is rocking "!! He said

He was checking out the TV and soda machine .She just laughed .

"Naruto kun where do you live "? She asked .

"Oh me charlton road down the end of New York .. Uh know where's the tune's ?!" He laughed .

She then pressed a button and spoke into the mic .

"Can you take us to Charlton road please my friend needs to get off there its the other side of town and please can you crank up some tune's in the back ?"

The music began it was Bowling for soup high school never ends . They laughed recalling the video to it was them all going to a school reunion party which was what they had just come from .  
As the limo pulled to a stop out side Naruto's flat he handed his number over to Hinata . Before she could react he just couldn't resist her sweet lip's and plunged in tasting what was Hinata something he so wanted to do in years . When they parted he just said.

" Uh that didn't mean anything it was just a good bye kiss ..oh and Text me tomorrow K " ?

She just nooded . He walked away and the limo driver took her home . On the way there she wondered if it was just a good bye kiss and nothing more .

Fashion disaster !!!

"What ? What do you mean I cant do it ...Yes ...But...Uh what my house ...No way ...That's not possible ...huh ...Yes father ".

Hinata cut her conversation off . She was being chucked out her job and her house since her father owned both and was not letting her in since she had gained three stone extra weight than what she should have . She sobbed while packing important things in a suitcase . She made a phone call hoping that the person would pick up . Obviously he did since it was Naruto .

"OOOH Naruto Kun please do you have room for me to stay a while at your's my dad's took every thing of mine because iam three stone over weight I'm meant to be seven not ten please say you have room...Uh I don't mind as long as I have a bed ...Thanks I'll be round in twenty minutes K...See ya ".

She ran out her house to her own car and made it there in time .  
She landed in his arms sobbing .

" Oh Naru kun thank you thank you sooo much" she peeked his cheek smiling happily

Home sweet home ?

They placed a mattress at the end of Naruto's bed and put sheets and blankets on it . The flat was small but cosy .They collapsed onto the brown sofa together to watch TV .Naruto then pulled something from his pocket . it was in a blue and white packet that read Regal . He pulled out a long white stick which had a brown end to it stuck it in his mouth and lit it . He took a long draw and then blew out a cloud of smoke .Hinata looked at him in discussed slapping his face . It fell to the ground and she stomped on it . Naruto looked up at her . ' **_Shit I never told her she's sure to hate me know oh god I'm dead !!!!!!!!!!_** Naruto thought .

" Naruto - Kun you idiot don't ever touch them again promise me Naruto kun"!?

She stared at him hopeful that he would pay attention to what worried her most .

"I'm sorry Hina Chan I should of told you sooner ..Uh I promise just give these to Shikanaru ok hell have them ".

She nooded hugging him sending a blush cross both of there faces .

" So you wanting lunch then"? He asked .

" Love some " She said while both laughing wildly.

Lunch and confessions

Hinata sat at a table next to Naruto . It wasn't the fanciest of restaurants but to her it was the thought that counts more . She was so busy reading the menu that she never noticed Naruto's hand on the table and accidentally placed her's on top of it . A shiver ran down both of their backs . She lifted it away hurriedly and glanced up at him .

"Uh sorry Naruto - kun ", she laughed .

A bright blush spreading over her face . Hinata stared at him since he did not answer .

"Uh what ? oh yeah ..it's fine Hina Chan ", he pondered on for a bit.

The silence was deadly soon he spoke up though .

"Hinata Chan this will sound so occward from me but uh ... I..uh...shesh Hinata I love you ok and I have always loved you since the day I realized you were the one for me and not Sakura. She can keep her Sasuke but Hinata I want you...So please will you go out with me "?

His words were stuttered ,slow, shaky and from his hart . She fell in his arms joy full tears filling her eye's.

"Hehe oh Naruto kun I love you two I always have ever since I meet you I have .hmm how about some lunch then ..ramen my treat ". Hnata laughed .

"Yeah but hay since your the one with the problems here I'm buying ", Naruto said ordering up .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I think that was a bit rushed !! What do you think?? plz review


End file.
